


Wake Up

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [19]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “Everything is fine” with Chase and SchneepRequested on Tumblr by Anonymous
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 16





	Wake Up

It was only due to the fact that Schneep was the doctor, and Chase’s brother, that kept security from kicking him to the curb after visiting hours. While Jackie and Marvin had to go home, Schneep got to stay. He set up a little cot for himself next to Chase’s bed and slept there. He started bringing his paperwork in to do at night. Technically, he hadn’t been off the clock in days. The nurses were taking liberal advantage of his presence, and although Schneep normally wouldn’t mind assisting his other patients, all he could think about was Chase.

Chase, looking so pale and small in that hospital bed. Chase, with bandages wrapped around his head, some of his hair missing from where it had to be shaved off for the procedure. Chase, who still hadn’t woken up, who they weren’t even sure would wake up. Chase, who had come so close to dying that all of the Septics had felt it, like they had been shot in the heart. 

He was going to wake up. He had to wake up. Sean had already confirmed that Chase would be okay. He’d wake up. He’d see his kids again, and that horrid ex-wife of his. He’d see his brothers again. Schneep would give anything to see Chase open his eyes. He missed those vibrant baby blues so much, the most saturated out of all of them, like polished gemstones. He missed Chase’s voice, his thicker Irish accent, the way Chase nagged him to get some sleep by tossing tea bags into his cup of coffee, how warm Chase’s hands were when he rubbed them up and down Schneep’s back. He wanted Chase’s homemade cinnamon toast in the morning, and he wanted Chase to talk with his mouth full and drink all the milk and forget where he put his hat even though it was on his head. 

Schneep just wanted his little brother back. 

“Everything is fine,” he told himself, head on Chase’s shoulder as he held Chase’s hand, resolutely not looking at the bandages so close to him, the entry wound right at Chase’s temple. 

“Everything is fine. You will wake up. Everything is fine. Everything is fine….” 


End file.
